


Kiss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An affectionate little moment shared by the boys.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

They had paused on the brink of a kiss after a particularly intense session of lovemaking. Their faces were so close together their noses pressed gently together and their lips would touch in the lightest of caresses as they moved slightly in breathing. 

“Brian,” whispered Justin, letting his lips touch his lover’s as they formed the ‘B’ in is name.

“Yeah?” replied Brian, the word barely more than a breath against Justin’s mouth.

Brian felt Justin’s lips pull back and his nose lift up slightly in a cheeky grin.

Justin opened his mouth against Brian’s and exhaled slightly.

“I…”

He traced his tongue over Brian’s full bottom lip, filled Brian’s slightly opened mouth with the tiniest of breaths, then took Brian’s top lip between his own.

“…llllloovve…”

Justin’s lips formed a pout which he pressed against Brian’s, finishing with a lingering breathy kiss that quickly deepened.

“…you.”

He could feel Brian’s breath come heavier against his skin, and grinned a little again with satisfaction. Justin heard Brian swallow as he pulled away slightly. 

Brian looked deeply into Justin’s eyes.

“Justin…” he whispered feverishly.

There was a pause as Justin retuned the intense gaze.

Brian suddenly swept down and kissed his lover with such passionate, forceful intensity, Justin was left dizzy and breathless. Brian's lips were crushed against his, tongue plunging deep inside his mouth then retreating to trace along his lips, only to slip back in again.

Brian pulled back for a moment to see Justin’s reaction. Gasping, Justin grinned again, nodding slightly, and pulled Brian back to continue their kiss.


End file.
